


The Galaxy Grows A Little Brighter

by StallingGem



Series: Life, Love, and Family: The Solo Family Thriving on Naboo [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Pregnancy, Varykino (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StallingGem/pseuds/StallingGem
Summary: Lena and Ben spend the day in the garden. Rey comes home with a surprise....Making his way into Lena’s room Ben saw her cocooned in a mountain of blankets. Stepping in as lightly as a man of his size could he knelt down at the side of the bed. Lena slept like her mother. Curled on her side, a hand under her head, and lightly snoring away. Ben smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder. He shook her gently pulling a tiny groan from the child under the blankets.“Come on, little star,” Ben whispered.Lena groaned again pulling the blankets over her head. Ben huffed out a laugh.“Now, just because Mama isn’t here to wake us up at dawn doesn’t mean we can sleep the day away,” Ben pried the blankets away from her head. Her is hair a thick, slightly frizzy, mess under the blanket haven. Ben thinks he’ll have to do something about that.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Life, Love, and Family: The Solo Family Thriving on Naboo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797790
Comments: 14
Kudos: 68





	The Galaxy Grows A Little Brighter

**Author's Note:**

> More fluff!
> 
> CW: Pregnancy and difficulties with pregnancy are mentioned.

Ben rolled over to reach for his love only to find an empty space. Taking a deep breath in and forcing his eyes open. He wasn’t used to waking up alone. In his haze of sleep, he remembers a kiss on his brow and a hand sending him back to the comfort of sleep. Finally, he pulls himself out of bed.

A slip of flimsi catches his eye on the nightstand. He reads Rey’s script; her writing has improved with years of practice and his tutelage. It’s still not as neat as his, but it’s hers so he loves every mark on the page.

_Good morning, Ben, my love,_

_Would you be wonderful and tend to my lilies? I’ve gone into Theed this morning and don’t expect to be back until late afternoon. I’m not exactly going to be reachable. I’m fine and don’t worry, just need some time to sort things out. Get Lena to help you in the garden. She’ll complain at first, but she will get over it. Promise her a swim in the lake._

_I love you,_  
_Rey_

_Oh, can you make a couple of poached pears with the sweet syrup? I’ve been craving them for weeks! I’ll love you even more!_

Ben smiles, though he does wonder why Rey is quiet in the bond. It’s not like he doesn’t already know. He lets the worry pass and gets ready for the day.

.

. 

The warm morning light shone through the high windows into his daughter’s room. Lena wasn’t often allowed to sleep in. Rey is very much an early riser and she made early risers out of the rest of them. Ben on the other hand, never getting much sleep in his younger years, is grateful for any extra sleep he can get now a gift he shares with his child. Though, he’s going to ruin it now.

Making his way into Lena’s room Ben saw her cocooned in a mountain of blankets. Stepping in as lightly as a man of his size could he knelt down at the side of the bed. Lena slept like her mother. Curled on her side, a hand under her head, and lightly snoring away. Ben smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder. He shook her gently pulling a tiny groan from the child under the blankets.

“Come on, little star,” Ben whispered.

Lena groaned again pulling the blankets over her head. Ben huffed out a laugh.

“Now, just because Mama isn’t here to wake us up at dawn doesn’t mean we can sleep the day away,” Ben pried the blankets away from her head. Her is hair a thick, slightly frizzy, mess under the blanket haven. Ben thinks he’ll have to do something about that.

Ever since Lena outright refused to let scissors near her hair three years ago all the curls similar to his have straightened out. His eight-year old’s hair has been a topic of conversation for Rey, him, and his sniffling daughter as he combs the knots out from a day of activity as gently as possible. He is forever thankful to his mother for passing down the art of Alderaanian braids to him. Never in his life would he have imagined he would have actually gotten to use it. Technically he didn’t get to use it in his life. Thank the Force for his second one. He was drawn from his thoughts with a small hand stretched out over his head.

“Fine, daddy! I am now awake,” Lena whined withdrawing her hand. She crawled out of her blanket haven like a half-awake Loth-cat, stretching each limb.

Her hair was even more of a mess than he thought. Lena sat up and looked at him with half-lidded eyes waiting for instruction.

“Your mother had some errands to run and couldn’t tend the garden this morning and I would like some company,” Ben says.

Lena slowly blinks and thinks his request over. She begins to retreat back into her blankets.

“Oh no no no, little star. I don’t think so,” Ben said as he caught her before she fully sank into the bed.

“But- “

“But what?” Ben asked with a sternness he can never truly commit to with Lena. It tends to drive Rey crazy.

“It’s hot. And dirty. And boring. Mama tries to teach there. I don’t understand it,” Lena says adding a dramatic flair to the end of every point. “And the others are loud,” she adds tapping her temple with a small finger.

“Aren’t some of the others your friends? Like Vaydra and Shora…Oh and Zann! You two are the best of friends,” at the sound of the last name caused heat to bloom in Lena’s cheeks and her face flushed. Ben knew it spread all the way to her ears like him.

She tries to hide under the covers and Ben catches her before she burros into the blankets again.

“I was only joking, kid. Come on let’s get up and do something about this fluffy mess of yours,” Ben says brushing hair from her eyes.

Lena groans and climbs her way out of her bed.

.

.

Ben gently combs through Lena’s hair. This was taking longer than he thought. How did her hair even get this way? One side flipping up a strangely at the roots. The other side somehow plastered to her head. The ends. Oh, the ends. They are knotted and frizzy. How?

Eventually, he smooths her dark hark. Sectioning off sections of her hair, Ben twists the locks and weaving them together reminiscent of rope used to secure the boats that cross the lakes. As he works, he notices Lena is struggling to keep her eyes open.

“What has you so sleepy? I don’t remember you having any to do anything to physically demanding yesterday,” he says tying off the final braid.

“Dreams,” she said pulling herself up from her seated position.

Ben could feel a pit form in his stomach. Dreams can be dangerous. 

“And what happened in these dreams?” He asks cautiously. “Anyone talking to you?”

“No,” Lena pauses for a time.

This makes Ben more nervous. He moves to clean up the fresher. His steels his features.  
Sensing his nerves Lena wanders over to him. She reaches for his hand. He gives it automatically.

“No one is the dream really. It’s just space. The stars,” She leads him out of the fresher back to her room. Ben continues to listen to her. She sounds older than her eight years.

“I’ve dreamt about the stars before. There were always two big ones, they were blue and yellow, and they are spinning around each other. Then a little green one,” Lena pauses again collecting her thoughts.

“There are more stars now. They are very bright. And move very fast,” Lena finishes her story quickly.

“Do you dream of stars often?” Ben askes sitting on her bed.

“No, not really,” she pauses briefly then continues “Well… I did a little while ago, but it was just the three stars. Now there are five,” Lena says.

“Well it doesn’t sound like a bad dream,” Ben says. He stands from the bed reaching out for Lena’s hand. “Come on, we’ve got orders from your mother. Her lilies need tending.”

“Ugh. I thought I got you to forget about that,” Lena says in an exasperated sigh.

Ben lets out a good laugh. “You’re not that lucky kid.”

Lena huffs out a dramatic sigh. Ben knew this was coming.

“How about a dip in the lake at the end of our chores?”

.

.

The sun beat down on the father and daughter out in the gardens of Varykino. Late summer can be brutal in the Lake Country, the pair is thankful for the occasional breeze. Ben had worked up a good sweat and Lena is glad that her hair braided back. Ben works diligently while Lena’s idles, holding the watering can. She stares longingly at the lake. Vaguely, she is aware of a voice speaking to her. A tug at her pant leg pulls her back to reality.

“Alright go ahead and water them,” Ben instructed.

Lena did as she was told.

“Why does Mama like these flowers?” She asks placing the can on the dirt. Reaching for one that is slightly wilting.

Ben rose from his kneeling pulling out a pair of snips to remove the bloom. It is a pretty flower even in its final stages. The center is blue with an orangey-red bleeding in from the edges. The anther extending from the filament are a glittering silver.

“You know your mother grew up- “

“In a desert. Mama showed me. I don’t think I like Jakku very much.”

“No, I don’t think I like it either,” Ben says. “She wanted to be surrounded by green and when we first came to Naboo shortly after you were born, she was gifted these lilies. She fell in love with them. She said they reminded her of me,” Ben says with an amused smile.

Lena smiled. She enjoyed listening to her father talk about her mother. His face relaxes completely, and he doesn’t feel so wound up in the force.

Ben starts to pick up the equipment for his task and Lena beams.

“Are we almost done?” She asks excitedly.

“Almost. We just have to gather some pears-“ Ben was cut off before he could finish.

“Are we making poached pears?!” Lena’s eyes were wide now.

Ben nodded. “Yes, a treat for you and your mother. And for all of your hard work today, I think you deserve to enjoy them by the lake.”

Lena gathers up the watering can and basket. Turning around and heads straight for the fruit orchard.

.  
.

They just finished their treats when he feels a tug on the bond. Ben turns and Lena runs into her mother’s arms.

“Hello, my love!”

“We have treats, Mama!”

“Do we now? Well, thank goodness because I'm starving.”

Rey follows after Lena to where Ben is sitting. He smiles and pulls out the requested pear from its container keeping it warm.

“Thank you,” Rey takes it with a smile and digs in.

“Mama, may I go play in the lake?” Lena asks. Being on her best behavior.

“Did you help in the garden today?”

“Yes.”

Rey turns to Ben. “Did she do her best work?”

Ben looked at Lena’s eyes. They grew big and pleading.

“She never does anything less,” he says.

“Then you may go, but not too far out. Be careful.”

Lena jumps and runs towards the water shouting out a thank you.

Her parents laugh as they watch her go. Ben places a kiss on her cheek then Rey turns to place one on his lips.

“I missed you today. I missed the two of you,” he says placing a hand on Rey’s stomach.

She places her hand atop his.

“The three of us.”

Ben froze. Three. Little stars. Remembering Lena’s dream. Rey was looking at him intently waiting for a response. Ben smiled.

“Twins…Uh oh.”

“And it’s all your fault!” Rey laughed.

“I know. I’m sorry,” Ben said kissing her cheek again.

He really looked at her closely now, He could see the tightness around her mouth. Her eyes are a little weary.

“Are you nervous? It wasn’t exactly easy the first time,” he says brushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

She sighs letting her feeling flow the bond.

“No. Yes. I don’t know. Lena was worth all the effort, but I don’t want to feel like-“ She takes a deep breath. “My body was ruined by Jakku.”

“Your body wasn’t ruined, sweetheart. You just have a few more obstacles to deal with. Lots of people deal with issues during pregnancy. You’re not alone.”

Rey picks at her pear. Suddenly not hungry. Ben takes the plate from her.

“Is this why you went to Theed today?”

Rey nods. “I found a doctor that can help. I know you don’t like leaving the estate often, but would you come with me the future?”

Ben nods excitedly.

“I’ll never miss another moment,” He vows.

A few beats of silence pass when speaks again.

“We’re going to have a baby! Not just one. We’re going to have two!”

“We’re going to have a baby,” Rey echoes. “Two whole babies! Lena is going to be a big sister.”

All of Rey’s anxiety leaves. Her family is getting bigger. Rey calls Lena from the lake to share the news. Their little star cluster is about to become brighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi. I'm nice:
> 
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/the-traveler-is-with-me)
> 
> [@StallingGem on Twitter](https://twitter.com/StallingGem)


End file.
